


And So She Goes

by arcaneProgrammer



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneProgrammer/pseuds/arcaneProgrammer
Summary: This is sort of a prompt I created in the hopes of a new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.





	

Sometimes, pain can be a relief. A sort of way for others to release their inner feelings and show who they truly are. He thought he knew her grief. He thought he could fix her demons and make her feel wanted. Important. Loved  
Boy, was he wrong.  
And as he sat in the darkness of the night, he could feel all the pain. The heaving and salty tears that linked hand in hand together. She said nothing. He simply watched her grow into the monster she was becoming, sadness consuming her. Trying to be the hero, he went in with the intentions of helping her.  
He only made everything worse.  
So much worse that she drifted in her vow of silence. Her vows of never speaking again; her intentions to never show emotion. She did not enjoy the feeling of the hot tears that poured down her cheeks. The hiccups that caught her breath in a fashion that could only be brought forth by this sort of pain. She fell further and further into that sort of unrivaled pain.  
But, what could he do?  
Nothing. That was all there was to be done. She was a girl meant to fall. Meant to be gone by all of the senses of the words. And maybe, just maybe, others would be upset by it. He wouldn’t. He would be the first to dance on her grave, leaving a dying rose on the stone in which her name would be engraved. He would laugh at the thought of being finally freed of the hell he was entered with her.  
She would spend eternity burning in agony.  
All of this burning would be worth it, as she was ready. A simple kiss is all it would take. A simple kiss to send him spiraling into the depths of oblivion.  
And that is where our story begins.

 

~ * ~

 

The protagonist can actually the main antagonist of the story. The guy that gets the girl? She was blackmailed and raped, she doesn’t love him. Superman? He ruins cities in order to “save” them.  
That is the way our beautiful others work.  
They trick us into the illusion that we are safe among them. That we can truly be saved. Safety was never an option, it never will be. And so, he kisses the freshly turned dirt, the chill of the morning settling upon him.  
This was his third time visiting that week, and would very well be his last. Why? Because he shall soon see her in person. Feel the wisps of hair that still remain, the silence that her name brings. The pain that threatens to swell in his chest.  
She can feel his presence. The warmth of life that still lingers in her body as she can feel him engulfing her. His lips pressed gently against her. They burn like the brightest of embers in her body as he continues. She urges him forwards, the false bright glow of hope filling him as their lips make contact. And, in the very moment that he does fall into her web, perfectly rotting fingers curl around his neck.  
She was going to get what she wanted, everything she needed from him. He would claw at her hand as she tightened around his neck, taking his breath away, like he did to her. All of the moments they had spent together. All of the kisses stolen in the moonlight. All of the firsts and the lasts that they shared.  
It was all for nothing. As his breath left him, he realized how much of a lie it had all been.


End file.
